Dark Hollow
by puppyangel7
Summary: Abbie escapes Purgatory with dire consequences that make it very difficult for Crane. How will he help her cope with the world at stake?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow and its characters belong to Washington Irving and Fox.**

**I was fortunate to be there on the Live with Kelly and Michael show when Tom Mison was there and I thought he was fantastic. I wish the interview had been longer but he was charming. After the interview, he took a picture with Kelly and Michael and I don't know how I stayed so composed Lol. Anyway, I'm going to miss this show so I decided to write this fanfic. **

Abbie did not know how much time had passed but she found herself reflecting over her decision to come here.

Not only was the dollhouse creepy with its fake dolls talking, moaning and groaning, but she also found herself running in constant circles.

She wondered about what Ichabod was doing now and how Katrina was adjusting. Her deepest fear was that Crane would forget her and not come back like he had promised.

She never would admit to how frightened she was of being in here. As she walked to look outside of the dollhouse window she saw shadows running after each other.

She backed away as she heard an ear splitting scream rumble through the house causing the windows to crack.

Her heart beat erratically as the door opened and she waited to see Moloch.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the figure come closer to her.

She shook her head. "How the hell are you here?"

Jenny looked around the doll house before answering her sister. "Look, I don't know how I got here but I said was going to back for you didn't I?"

Tears began to well in Abbie's eyes and she hugged Jenny tightly.

"Chill out," Jenny said, struggling to get out of Abbie's tight embrace. "We need to get out of here."

"Well it's not going to be that easy," Abbie said, letting her sister go.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Crane was reunited with Katrina," Abbie said.

"But why are you here?" Jenny said, looking at her sister angrily.

"I decided to stay to trade places with Katrina. It was the only way. I mean there was another way regarding forgiveness, but I made my choice."

Jenny shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

Abbie didn't want to admit that she had wanted Crane to stop her. She thought he could read her well and see that she was pleading with him not to believe what she was saying. When a woman says something she sometimes means the opposite but he had failed to see that.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Abbie replied.

"Well, I for one feel like punching Ichy," Jenny said, clenching her fists.

As Jenny explored the house, she stopped by the tea set. "Disgusting," she said as she poured not tea but blood in another cup.

"Abbie," Jenny called her sister over.

"Yes," Abbie said, looking over her shoulder at Jenny.

"I want to trade places with you."

Abbie shook her head. "No, that's not happening."

"You've made your decision to trade places and so can I."

"Jenny, my decision is final," Abbie yelled.

"You think that just because you are loud I'm going to listen to you. If I can handle a mental institution I can handle this," Jenny said with a smile.

"I can't let you stay here," Abbie said, her voice cracking at the thought of her sister staying her for her.

"Abbie, you are a witness with a capital W. The world needs you. I know you will come back for me," Jenny said with conviction.

"I don't want to leave you," Abbie said, crying all over again.

"Tell Crane I'm going to kick his ass once I see him again," Jenny said through tears.

Abbie gave her sister a small smile, but her hearting was breaking as she looked at her little sister. "I'm so sorry for everything," she said.

"You know I forgive you," Jenny said. "You have to believe that."

Abbie would forever feel guilty for lying about what happened in the woods. They hugged each other again, and Abbie looked at her sister one last time and said the words and she was gone.

Crane didn't know who had taken him out of the casket but he was most grateful.

He couldn't believe what had transpired as he had walked through the woods, looking for any indication of the horseman.

He should have listened to Abbie but regret was not going to fix anything. His heart felt heavy, his head hurt, and his legs felt like they were weighed down by anchors.

He felt like he had failed the world but that wasn't anything compared to how he had failed Abbie, his guide, his teacher through this unfamiliar world, and his best friend and all for his benefit.

He wished he could go back and change everything but he knew that was impossible.

Suddenly he began to run, not knowing why, maybe he was trying to escape himself, but his mind plagued him with guilt.

He wanted to disappear, he thought as he ran, the trees becoming a blur as he sprinted and out of the blue he fell and he was thankful for the pain as his head hit the earth.

He wanted and felt he deserved pain for all that he had done. Slowly he got up to see what he had fallen over and to his amazement Abbie was sprawled on the ground.

Unbelieving he moved toward her, his hand hesitantly reached toward her and touched her and for a moment he thought she would disappear.

A pang of compunction settled over him as he turned her around.

"Abbie," he yelled, gently shaking her, but she didn't move.

He felt for a pulse and although faint he felt it. He called 911 and waited as the ambulance arrived. It felt like forever, but as he heard the sirens, elation swept over him. He couldn't even think as the paramedics asked him questions.

Crane had lied and said he was Abbie's husband in order to stay with her. Three days passed and Abbie had still not woken up. Crane tried everything to wake her up, talking to her, playing her favorite music, and holding her hand but everything was futile. He had constantly begged her forgiveness but there was no apologia to explain why he had left her behind.

Nightfall was coming and as he bid her Goodnight and squeezed her hand she had squeezed back. His eyes widened as her eyes flooded open.

"Abbie," he heard himself say.

She had slipped her hand away from his and looked at him curiously and said, "Who are you?"

**I hoped you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading. I know I did the whole amnesia cliché thing but I thought it would be funny if Ichabod had to explain things for once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow and its characters belong to Washing Irving and Fox.**

"Abbie," Crane said, "it's me."

Abbie just regarded him with a puzzled expression and turned her attention to a nurse who had just arrived.

"Oh, Abigail. You are awake what a pleasant surprise," the nurse said, rushing over to her.

"Why am I here?" Abbie said, looking around the hospital room.

"Ms. Crane it seems you have taken a nasty fall that rendered you unconscious. Your husband has been with you for the past three days," the nurse said sweetly looking at Crane.

"You're my husband?" Abbie asked incredulously. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Crane was speechless and looked at the nurse for some sort of help but he was unable to say anything.

"Oh my," the nurse said, looking at Abbie gravely, "I'm going to get Dr. Gray."

Abbie rubbed her temples for some clarity but she just couldn't place this man with tattered clothing.

"What's your name?" Abbie said, sitting up in her stretcher.  
"My name is Ichabod Crane," Crane said, his blue eyes gazing at her warmly but she averted her eyes from him and pouted.

"I'm sorry about what I said about your clothes," she said now looking at him and trying to figure out why she had married this English man.

Crane wondered what was taking the nurse so long and just as he was going to fetch the doctor he stopped when the patient next to Abbie exclaimed, "Oh my goodness. Jesus, is that really you?"

Crane stiffened at the remark and let it roll off his shoulder, staring at the patient whose eyes were wondrous. The elderly woman was beside herself with joy, her gray hair matted against her face.

Crane to appease the woman said, "It is indeed I," and slipped away quickly. The woman sighed and closed her eyes contently and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Abbie had heard the exchange and stifled a laugh and thought that he was sweet and this must have been one reason she had married him.

Crane came back with the nurse and Dr. Gray in tow and Abbie felt like they were gazing at her like if she had grown another head.

"Mr. Crane I am going to ask you to step out for a moment, while I conduct some tests on Abigail," Dr. Gray said, opening Abbie's binder.

Crane nodded and gave Abbie a pitiful glance before leaving, his heart breaking more because she didn't recognize him and when he left she just looked at him blankly.

Jenny couldn't explain how she was able to see what was happening in the hospital. She wanted to see more but just like when a movie ends everything went black. She decided to sit at the table with freakish looking stuffed animals when she saw young Abbie and the younger version of herself near the small bookshelves. She observed how they didn't even act like sisters and seemed so detached from each other. The truth was that there bond had broken since that day in the woods. Jenny had begun to question what she had seen and her sanity. What she had seen was horrifying, but she felt comfort in not having experienced it alone, however, when her sister had lied about what she saw she had felt betrayed and alone. Sometimes she would question herself so many times and often she relived that day in the woods in her dreams.

She looked at how Young Abbie talked to Young Jenny, and how Young Jenny turned away from Abbie.

Young Abbie looked at Adult Jenny then and came toward her. "I said I was sorry and I mean it."

"I forgive you," Adult Jenny said.

"You can't just say it, you have to feel it," Abbie said, "and you don't."

Jenny knew that what Young Abbie said was true.

Young Abbie spoke then, "When your sister left here, when I left here, you know what I mean Moloch took her memory of Crane away from her."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"To create war between them," Abbie said sadly.

"Well what can we do to get her to remember him?"

"I'm afraid we can't do much," Young Abbie said somberly and walked toward Young Jenny, who turned away from her.

Jenny didn't want to watch them anymore and decided to explore the house. The kitchen was small but with a lot cobwebs gracing the corners. She came upon a winding staircase and was going to make her way up when she bumped into an invisible barrier.

"You can't go up there," Young Abbie said.

"Stop telling me what I can't do," Jenny said.

"You did good though reuniting Abbie and taking Crane out of the coffin." Young Abbie said in order to placate Jenny.

Crane was waiting in the antechamber as he would call it, worried out of his wits and irked by a daft conversation taking place between two women. He tried to be productive by deleting Luke's messages to Abbie's phone. In total there were fifty and he was going to send Luke a message but decided against it.

"So I married him in Vegas. I just knew him for a month but it felt right," the woman with multicolored hair said to her friend. Her friend nodded and Crane sensed that the woman did not want to say anything to offend her friend.

"When do you want to meet him? I know you'll love him," the girl said with a chuckle as she twisted a strand of hair about around her finger.

"I don't know," the woman said slowly.

"For Vegas it was such a great wedding. We only needed like two witnesses. Oh my look at your twelve o' clock?"

Crane glanced at the clock and it wasn't twelve o' clock. _How foolish can these women be?_

"He's so hot, but you are married remember" the woman said lightly laughing as she eyed Crane.

"Apparently so is he," the woman said, gazing at Crane's hand.

"Mr. Crane," Dr. Gray said. Crane raced toward the doctor and tried to read his eyes. "Abigail does not remember approximately the past couple of years. There are various things we could try but her memory can come back gradually or even quickly. I would advise you not to bombard her with so many events but as of right now you have to take it one day at a time."

Abbie sat upright playing with the end of her blanket, wondering about how she should behave with this man that she found so very strange. She must have married him for a reason, definitely not his fashion sense that was for sure, but maybe there were other reasons, and she decided she had to learn how to love him all over again. She then thought about Luke and began to think about why they hadn't worked out. As she was ruminating about her unfortunate situation, Crane walked in with his usual proper gait, and Abbie watched him intently, forcing her mind to remember this man she must have loved but she couldn't remember anything.

"Miss, I mean, Abbie," Crane started, noticing her effort, "Dr. Gray said we can leave tomorrow evening, but I will stop by our abode to pick up a few things for you, and I shall return shortly," he said and bowed to her as he left, leaving Abbie with a dumbstruck look on her face.

The taxi had dropped off Crane at Abbie's apartment and he walked casually to the front door like he belonged there and broke in just like he had learned from Abbie. Closing the door behind him, he stood there for a moment looking around the apartment since it was his first time there and he found that it was so Abbie. He went to the kitchen and remembered where everything was located. He went to Miss. Mills bedroom and felt like an intruder as he walked in. Everything was neat and for someone so diminutive she had a big bed with red satin covers. He went to her dresser and picked out some clothes for her and put it in a bag. Tomorrow morning he would make a trip to his cabin and bring in some of his stuff and place it around her apartment.

Crane liked to think of himself as an honest man, an honorable man, but now he felt like he just couldn't tell her the truth. Yet not telling her about their lives as chosen witnesses was a precarious situation for her. On the other hand if he told her she would think he was mad. He was indeed in a sticky situation one fraught with guilt and lies.

Abbie had been quiet around him the whole day as he walloped in his secret guilt. When they finally arrived home she had sat on the sofa as he made them tea and sandwiches.

"Abbie, would you like to watch Breaking Bad on Netflix?" Crane asked her.

"Breaking Bad?" she said confused. "What does that even mean?"

"Pray tell you don't remember. It is one of the best shows. In fact you were the one who introduced me to it," Crane said, coming over to her with two plates of sandwiches. He then went to get the tea.

"All right sounds like a plan," she said, reaching for a sandwich. Crane came back with the tea and he watched as she drank the tea quickly. Sighing she said, "That was so good."

They had watched three episodes when Crane suggested, "Let's get some sleep. I'm rather knackered."

"No I need to watch the next one," Abbie groaned, "I need to know what happens next."

"We can watch it tomorrow," Crane said, taking her plate and cup.

He came back to find Abbie on one corner of the sofa, worry etched across her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Miss-''

"Don't call me Miss," Abbie said angrily. There was the Abbie he knew and loved, no not loved, maybe, he was confused about what he felt for her.

"Ichabod," she said so lowly, nervously, he almost didn't hear her.

"Abigail is something wrong?" he said his blue eyes intently staring at her beautiful brown eyes.

Abbie gulped before she spoke and said, "Is it okay if we don't sleep together tonight?"

Crane looked stunned at first when he got what Abbie was implying but he couldn't help but blush at her comment. "It's all right," he said and she smiled.

"You're good a husband you know that," she said, making her way to her closet.

"To your left Abbie, our bedroom is on the left," Crane said, keeping the worry out of his voice, and his heart heavy with sorrow.

**I also do not own Breaking Bad.**


End file.
